plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lolwutburger
--MrAnthony899 (talk) 00:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Of course I would like you to help me, let's meet at the chat tomorrow at 6:00 --MrAnthony899 (talk) 22:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC)so when we can meet at the chat? Deviant Art account I used to have one but, I cant remember it, I'm going to create a new one. If Deviant Art leaves me. (I was trying to make one and Deviant Art is not sending me the verification email for some reason.) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 15:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)For help in the battle to destroy the mansion of Dave few brains here for you to enjoy. 995fym (talk) 18:50, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Welcome to Plants vs. Plants! Primary attack: Spins into a single zombie and any zombies behind it. Pow: 3 Recharge: 0 Special Abilities: 1. Bamboo Shoot: Shoots a spinning blade that acts like a boomerang, hitting any zombies in its path. Pow: 5 Recharge: 4 2. Hide and Strike: Buries underground, then strikes a zombie when it gets hit.. 3: Detect: Avoids a single attack by burying underground. Recharge: 4 Plant food: Hits 3 zombies and any zombies behind it. Pow: 15 Lvl 1 Bamboo Shoot(Pvz2) Hp: 100/100 Xp: 0/10 $: 0 Plant Food: 0 Spelunky-ing Everyone can now give commands in Spelunky-ing Forum game. So if you want to play you can now. Blaze06h (talk) 08:20, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Dat Deviant Art account Finnally I got able to make it ._. (Thanks to Deviant Art for not sending me the message of activation.) My name is Walter-20210 Walter20210 (talk) 13:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) HelloTheGreenGamer (talk) 20:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi,Lolwutburger.Can we be friends? Sincerely,ThePvzDude That guy by your window 11:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 02:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Liticaphobia-phobia or fear of lawsuits Happy advanced birthday I am early, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Blow out your birthday candlesTorchwoods on your birthday cake taco! Happy Birthday, Billy Mayes! Pizzachu (talk) 01:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Lolwutburger. Please comeback to chat. I want to talk with you. This is Crazyzombie168. you don't know how much your advtar makes me fell so hppy just to see that face it's so beautiful! :) (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 20:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC)) RafflesiaZ (talk) 11:37, January 31, 2017 (UTC) The pic You should be really evil to make Dipper lick Stanford's *****. Sincerely, Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 22:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Since I am now retired, we will need to find a place to talk about PvZ2.5 and The RPG. I think Twitter DM is the best place. -Crazyzombie168 We REALLY need to talk about PvZ2.5... And also the RPG... sad news about that actually. PS, I made a PvZ2.5 Wiki http://plants-vs-zombies-25.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2.5_Wikia -Crazyzombie168 NUUUUU WAIT! COME BACK TO CHAT PLZ... -Crazyzombie168 Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 17:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey i changed Scaredy Shroom to yours concept in my new mod. I will give you credits in the "MAKER" button. Okay? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFcg4AVntgI Vebros (talk) 06:34, March 7, 2016 (UTC) HOLYCRAPTHATFEMALEPEASHOOTERONYOURPROFILEPICTUREISPRETTY! What did I just do...? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 05:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Dumb question I remember a long time ago, before I was an active member of the community, I once posted something on /r/fnafcringe, which I moderate, which was uploaded by some Cheese guy. Part of me wants to say his name was CheeseBane but no such user exists according to Wikia. You said you reported him, and he was discussion mod. Whatever happened to him? I dug around and the best I could find was a guy named Cheese-Shooter or something. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 06:29, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi sir. Or if you're female, er...I shall still refer to you as 'sir'. I saw your edits and you put your own speculations and adjectives in some of your own edits like 'Skunk Punk's rockin' spritesheet'. Just say 'XXX's sprites/sprite sheet'. Maybe you want to have some fun, but the others...I don't think they'll like those. OK? Good. Have a nice day. CWJ-D (talk) 11:43, January 30, 2017 (UTC) HAPPY BURGERDAY DUDECZAzure (talk) 11:43, February 8, 2017 (UTC)CZAzure Reminder your deviantart page is great Iliketrains455 (talk) 20:32, April 4, 2017 (UTC)Iliketrains455 You are LWB-the-FluffyMystic, aren’t you? That character you are using in your avatar belongs to him/her. Jerryzou (talk) 01:44, March 6, 2018 (UTC)Jerry Oh haha! I get it! 'L'ol'W'''ut'B'''urger! Haha, good joke Core Deviant, good joke. And I am also the one who created that Sunny and Femmy Fanart. Jerryzou (talk) 04:00, March 6, 2018 (UTC)Jerryzou, also a deviant.